minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/MCSM- Order of the Wiki episode 1-Chapter 1
" Hey Poli,what's up?"Jaga asked " Alexspare says that he has something important to tell us"said Poli " Then we better enter chat " said Jaga * Poli and Jaga enter chat* " Wow, it seems that everyone on the wiki is here"said Poli " Hi everyone!"says Jaga " Awesome everyone is here"says Alexspare " So tell us the news, what is it, I can't take this much longer"says Order " Me neither, I might explode"says Charles " Calm down everyone,calm down. I'm sure that your wondering why I've called you all here " " YES!"everyone says at the same time " Well,as you may know Jesse and the rest of the Order of the Stone are about to retire"said Alex " Well, Jesse has asked me to tell you that we all are picked to carry on the new Order of the Stone legacy " " WHAT?!"asked Monsgal " Are you serious?!"asked Domitron " No way, I must be dreaming "said Jake " Somebody pinch me"said Becky " But Alex, why us? I mean there are plenty of other people out there "said YouTuber " Well, we are the people who know all about the new Order of the Stone's adventures better than anyone, besides the new Order themselves" said Alex " But, we're gonna be like, in charge of Jesse's town and basically every place that they have ever visited. That's gonna be a lot of people to help out"said Wolfboy " Ture but I know that we can do it!"said Alex " Especially if we all work together " " But we'll have all these big choices to make for the town"said Poli " Come on you guys, I know all of this is super sudden and all,but we can do this. Jesse and the rest of us wouldn't put their trust in us if they didn't know what we we're cable of. We've done edits,blogs,role plays and edits. If we did that then I'm sure all those stuff we've put into this wiki,we can do in real life as well"said Alex " Alex is right!"said Jaga " Jesse and the rest of the Order will be here tomorrow to train everyone,and put them into their classes "said Alex " From then on you'll be put into groups, these small groups of 5-13 will be the people who you adventure with. You may choose a group name if you wish. You all may be given assignments sometimes by our wiki founders. I'll explain more about all of this later tomorrow, but you all better get some rest, you've got a busy day of training tommorrow" * Everyone except Jaga and Poli leave chat* " Wow, that was unexpected "said Poli " Your telling me"says Jaga " I've always longed for adventure, but I just hope we're ready for this " " Hey, don't worry about it, I've seen you fight in role play, you're gonna be great"said Poli " Yeah you're right, that was kinda silly, what was I talking about, worrying about over nothing " " Well, I'll see you tomorrow at training Jaga,bye"said Poli " Bye Poli"said Jaga * Jaga and Poli leave chat* Category:Blog posts